


Alibies

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. Not every 'date' is with a woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibies

He hoped he played up the 'date' enough for the team. Tony's reputation as the lady's man depended on it. While he was sure that they were aware that he may be all talk, he still has had his number of romantic encounters.

This 'encounter' was not one that the team needed to know. Sure theyd would find out on their own in time, he just wasn't ready to announce his personal activities to the world, at least ones that were particularly close to him. Abby knew, but of course she was the one to introduce him to Mike. She understood Tony's need for secrecy in this case.

Every Saturday afternoon, pending an active investigation of course, Tony and Mike would rendezvous at their favorite spot. Abby supplied Tony's cover story whenever Gibbs' began to question Tony's sudden need for the day off, with one story or another. Their leader still has no clue to the truth and the younger agent was happy with that.

This particular Saturday had proven difficult for Tony though. He met Mike at the arcade, as they always had before, but he wasn't there. Tony called every number he had for his friend, however it was useless. Mike just wasn't to be found.

Arriving back at his apartment, Tony found a message waiting on his phone. It was the local hospital calling, asking Tony to come in, that his brother taken ill.

Anthony DiNozzo flew to the hospital after calling Abby and found his 'brother'. Mike suffered a relapse from his leukemia and only wished for his 'big brother' to be by his side, the closest thing to family he had ever known. Before he knew it, the rest of Tony's team and family was there, with smiles and presents for twelve year old Mike.


End file.
